


I Was Enchanted To Meet You

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Florist Katsuki Yuuri, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Inktober 2019, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tarot, Vicchan Lives, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, Witch Victor Nikiforov, Witch Yuri Plisetsky, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "Alright then Yuri, starting today I'm going to be your new master! I'm going to teach you how to open up and allow the magic into your life Yuri, and you're going to blossom into the incredible witch that I know you can be!"Or: This is the story of how Yuri Katsuki, your dime-a-dozen florist, finds out that he's actually a witch with untapped magical potential, and the local Eclectic Witch, Viktor, intends to tap that potential so hard that it turns Yuri's tarot cards upside down....Or something like that





	I Was Enchanted To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7- "Enchanted"

Don't get him wrong, Yuri loved running his flower shop

It had been a dream of his since he was a little boy in Japan, and now that he was finally making it a reality, he couldn't be happier with the results

It was just that sometimes it got a little... boring

He loved being with the flowers, and he even had Vicchan there to keep him company, but on the slow days, in the quiet moments, it gave him too much time to think, and his anxiety tended to get up when he got bored...

He tried to keep himself occupied, he really did, but sometimes good music and interesting books just weren't really enough

This was one of those times

Leaning back in his chair with Shawn Mendes playing, flipping another page in his manga, Vicchan sleeping at his feet....

And then all of a sudden, everything changed

The door opened, the little bell over it clinking quietly as a gust of wind blew in

The song on the radio changed abruptly to _"Season Of The Witch"_\- and, stranger, to Lana Del Rey's version, wich he hadn't even known _played_ on the radio- and when he looked up, Yuri could _swear_ he stopped breathing for a moment

The man who walked in was so unbelievably beautifull that he could _swear_ he was hallucinating for a moment there

He was tall, wearing skin-tight black pants and ankle-cuffed heeled boots, a black crop top and a floral chiffon kimono with a wide-brimmed black hat, his hair was cropped short, a brilliant silver color, and when he took of his cat-eared sunglasses, Yuri saw the most incredibly bright blue eyes staring back at him

Yuri was going to pass out

How was this kind of beauty even _possible_!?

"Hello there!" the stranger greeted brightly, the heels of his boots clicking against the tile of the floor as he made his way over to the counter

"Do you sell herbs here?"

"O-Oh um, y-yes, but um, fresh herbs, not crushed or-"

"Oh that's perfect!" the stranger said with a beaming smile

"And ah, do you mind if I gather my plants myself? I have quite a long list, you see, and I'd hate to trouble you for all this,"

"O-Oh it'd be no trouble! But y-yes, if you want to that's not a problem, um... there are baskets there if you need one," he noted, gesturing to a small stack of large, cone-shaped baskets, perfect for housing flowers

"Oh!! _Sovershenstvo_!! Thank you!!"

Yuri just gave another shaky nod, watching the stranger as he picked up one of the baskets and began practically skipping through the store, picking flowers here and there and setting them in his basket, before making his way to the herb section and pulling handfulls out to join the flowers

Yuri had never seen anything like it before

He had seen enthusiastic flower-keepers before, but if he didn't know any better, he'd say that this guy was practically going to open his own shop

And the way he fluttered around the shop... it was almost as if he were walking on air

When he returned after a good twenty minutes- all of wich Yuri did _not_ spend watching him, nope- he set the overflowing basket on the counter, still smiling at Yuri as though the florist had hung the moon

"You have such a lovely shop!"

"O-Oh um, thank you," Yuri smiled back shyly, his face turning red as he started to sort through the enormous basket of greenery

"Have you been here long? In this location, I mean?"

"No not really, just over a year,"

"Oh really? Is it a good spot?"

"Um-"

_"Birf!"_

Glancing down, Yuri smiled softly as Vicchan walked up and started pawing at his leg

"I know, I know, I'll get your lunch in a minute," he chuckled

The stranger stood up on the tips of his toes, peering over the counter and gasping excitedly at the sight of the little dog

"OOoh!! You have a pupper!" he cried excitedly

"Hm? Oh, yes, this is Vicchan, he's uh... named after Victor Vandort from Corpse Bride-"

"Victor?!" the stranger grinned, his eyes lighting up even more than they already had been

"My name is Viktor too!!"

"Really? Wow, that's a pretty neat coin-"

"FATE!" Viktor cried out with excitement

"It must be fate! And your name-!"

He paused, staring down at the plain silver name tag on his apron and gasping again

"Yuri!! Oh that's amazing! My apprentice is named Yuri too!!"

"Your... apprentice...?"

What kind of work these days required an apprenticeship...?

"Yes! Oh this is truly marvelous, tell me Yuri, do you believe in things like.. fate? And destiny? Things that are just _meant to be_?"

"W-Well... yes.... I mean a little bit-"

"And what about magic?" Viktor asked eagerly

"Y-You mean like.... witchcraft? O-Or like... um... faeries and-"

"Both, all of it, any of it," Viktor replied quickly

"I've never really thought about it to be honest but... I guess...?"

All of a sudden the pinweels in the potted plants and vases behind him started spinning as another breeze flew through the shop, the radio changing from whatever pop song it had been on this time to a cover of _"Do You Believe In Magic?"_

"_Sovershenstvo_!! And have you ever seen Buffy The Vampire Slayer?"

"I have, as a matter of fact,"

"Well it just so happens that I own a magic shop on Rosemary Street much like The Magic Box, and I would really _love_ for you to come by sometime, I'll give you a free card reading if you'd like,"

"Oh are you psychic?"

"A witch, actually!" Viktor answered, wich... was definitely not the answer Yuri had been expecting

"But I practice in the hedge a bit so I have access to the spiritual realms,"

....

Yuri had no idea what any of that meant

But he was aware of the fact that Wicca was a thing, and modern day witchcraft was also a thing, he was sure that Viktor wasn't trying to tout himself as an actual broom-flying, spell-casting, Charmed type of witch, he probably just meant the kind that wore pentagrams and called forth to the goddess under the moonlight or... whatever religious witches did

"U-Um, sure? That... that would be really nice of you, thank you,"

"Oh ofcourse! When do you close up shop?"

"Six,"

"Magnificent!! I close at seven, would you like to come by tonight then?"

Well, Yuri certainly had no other plans so...

"Sure, why not?"

He had never met anyone who was as eager to spend time with him as Viktor was, maybe... just maybe.... they could even become freinds

Yeah....

That must be what Viktor wanted, right? To be freinds?

After all, what else could it possibly be?

~+~

"Viktor!!! What the fuck are you doing trying to teach some talentless hack!? Did you forget that you're supposed to be teaching _me_ to be your apprentice!?"

"I'm still going to teach you Yura, you don't have to be so possessive-"

"I am NOT being possessive!!"

"-but I want to teach Yuri too!! If only you could have met him, if only you could have FELT it! There's just so much untapped magic there! There's so much I could teach him, so much potential, so much he could DO, if only he had a little bit of guidance!"

Yura scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance and flipping his long blonde hair over his shoulder

"Oh _please_ Viktor, you just wanna bang this guy and we both know it,"

"Th-That isn't true at all!!" Viktor exclaimed, pressing a hand over his chest as though extremely offended by the notion

"I won't deny that Yuri is quite beautifull and I would love to spend some quality time with him if he ever wanted to.. but that's hardly my primary motivation!! Yura, if only you could have felt it!"

"Why would you care about yanking some muggle into our mix when you have plenty of talented witches already waiting to learn from you!?" Yura snapped irritably

And Viktor was going to reply to that- he _really_, honestly was- but before he could, the windchimes above the shop door began to chime, and he turned around quickly, a bright, excited smile on his face as the florist from earlier hesitantly walked inside

"Yuri!!" he cried, rushing towards the young human with joy practically pouring off of him

"O-Oh um, hi Vik-"

"I didn't know if you were coming or not!"

"W-Well um, I was running a little late but-"

"But you're here now," Viktor sighed dreamily, reaching out to gently but firmly grasp Yuri's hand and inhaling sharply

His legs felt weak

His heart was racing

There was so much energy absolutely _pouring_ off of this man....

It was enough to make Viktor tremble, it took his breath away, he couldn't understand what could possibly be suppressing all this power....

But he was about to find out

Offering Yuri the free card reading wasn't just an excuse to spend more time with him, it was going to- hopefully- tell Viktor what was causing Yuri's magic to be so badly suppressed

And if he knew _that_, then he would surely know how to fix that problem as well

"Come on, I'm already set up," Viktor urged, wasting no time in pulling Yuri through the store, past an irritated looking Yura, and into his private reading room, gently nudging Yuri down into the chair in front of the table before Viktor took a seat in his far more elaborate chair behind it

"Choose a deck please," Viktor instructed, gesturing to the three decks that he had laid out on the table in advance

Yuri blinked, clearly taking a moment to process all of this, before reaching out to hesitantly point out the deck in the center

"Excellent choice," Viktor winked back, pulling the deck closer to him before setting the other two in the tout bag next to him

He had put them all in identical, plain red and gold boxes, so he didn't quite remember wich one Yuri had chosen, but as soon as he opened it and saw the backs of the cards...

Yuri had chosen his favorite

Instantly, he smiled a little brighter, carefully taking the cards out and starting to shuffle them

"Now darling, what kind of spread would you prefer? Three card? Five card? Celtic cross?"

"Um... I... don't know, I'm sorry, I've never had one of these before," Yuri noted shyly, his face a bit pink

"Oh don't worry about that, how about this then? How many cards would you like? Three or five?"

Yuri considered that for a moment before leaning back a little in his chair, apparently having made his decision

"Three,"

"Three it is,"

Viktor cut the deck into three sections, then stacked each on top of eachother, and drew three cards off of the top, setting them out in a perfect line in front of Yuri

"Now, some people don't like others touching their cards because it transfers other energy onto them besides their own, but I personally prefer that, I think it makes the reading more accurate, and I can always just clean my deck later,"

"You can _clean_ **cards**?" Yuri asked in clear surprise

"Yes, energy cleaning, I'll have to show it to you some time," Viktor answered with a hum, leaning back as well and crossing one leg over the other

"Now if you would please turn over the first card? From my left, please,"

Nodding, Yuri reached out and hesitantly turned the card over

Viktor glanced down at it, eyebrows raising and tongue clicking

"Ah...."

Well this made sense

No wonder Yuri's magic was so deeply suppressed...

"Strength, in reverse position, you don't have very much confidence, do you Yuri?" he suspected, eyebrows raised

"Or self-esteem, I'm guessing?"

Yuri flinched, his lips pursed as he looked down, wringing his hands

"N-No, I don't, I'm sorry...."

"Don't apologize to _me_, apologize to _yourself_," Viktor said with a soft chuckle

"I'm not the one you're hurting Yuri, you are,"

"I-I know but-.... I... can't just _turn it off_..."

"I know you can't," Viktor promised gently, reaching out to gently wrap his fingers around Yuri's, giving his hand a soft squeeze and allowing a few pulses of warm, calming energy to flow through his veins, hopefully into Yuri's

"I can help you though,"

Yuri glanced up, skeptical clearly, but interested

Atleast he was interested

"How...?"

Ah....

The moment of truth

"Yuri.. you remember me telling you that I'm a witch, right?"

"How could I forget?" Yuri replied, his lips twitching up into a slight smirk in response

Viktor's expression practically glowed, a quiet giggle leaving his throat

"Well, there are many different ways for witchcraft to work, sometimes its hereditary, sometimes it's a learned skill, sometimes people are just born gifted, people like you,"

"Like... me...?" Yuri asked in clear confusion, eyebrows raising

"Yes, you have magic inside you Yuri, a great, magnificent magic!! I've been able to feel it since the moment we met, it's the most extraordinary thing I've ever felt! But it's untapped potential, it's laying dormant within you right now, but with a little help it can be unleashed, and trust me, once you start practicing magic, you'll feel better than you ever have before, you just need to trust me enough, long enough, for me to get you there, do you think you can do that?"

Yuri looked hesitant, and for completely understandable reasons

Viktor was pretty sure he wouldn't have trusted the crazy sounding witch telling him he had untapped magic and "just needed to trust" him either, if he were in Yuri's position

But he desperately hoped that Yuri's intuition would lead his decision here, and that it would lead him in the right direction

"I.. I don't know... I mean... magic? It's... it's alot to process,"

"What if I can show you that it's real? What if I can prove it to you?" Viktor asked eagerly

Yuri chewed his lip, but gave a shy nod of approval anyway

"I-I guess that would be alright..."

Beaming like a ray of sunshine, Viktor eagerly took Yuri's hands and inhaled, closing his eyes and concentrating

_'Up....'_ he thought to himself

_'Up... up..... up....'_

A familiar sensation rose through him, like the feeling one might get on a rollercoaster, as if his insides were all rising up, a lightness was inside of him, heady almost...

"V-V-VIKTOR!?!? P-Put us down!!!!"

Ah good, it worked

The table was levitating, their chairs were levitating, and Viktor could even feel the familiar wisps of spiritual energy and magic starting to swirl within him, gliding through him like apparitions

It felt _amazing_

"VIKTOR!!!"

Chuckling lowly to himself, he allowed everything to lower, waiting until he was sure they were grounded before opening his eyes, bright and filled with joy as he took in Yuri's disheveled appearance a cat-like grin on his face the entire time

"Do you believe me now, Yuri~?"

"Y-YES!! Ofcourse I believe you! J-Just please don't do that ever, ever again..."

"Ok darling," he chuckled fondly, letting go of one of Yuri's hands- though, keeping the other- and reaching out to gently brush a few strands of hair out of Yuri's face

"Y-You.... you really think that.... that _I_ could... could do.... _that_?"

"I know that you can, if you only put your mind to it, and let go of the fear and anxiety," Viktor promised, leaning back in his chair and gently tapping his finger against the "Strength" card

"I know that won't be easy, but it IS possible, that's why this card appeared to you as 'past'?"

"Past?"

"Yes, you chose a three-card layout, meaning that they represent your past, your present, and your future, this card appeared as 'past', so it's something you CAN overcome, something you aren't going to currently experience but that you may be still recovering from the effects of, I believe that I can help you with this Yuri, perhaps not 'cure' you, but help you, atleast, and my goal is for this card to turn upright by the end of the year,"

"No offense Viktor, but good luck, I think you'd have an easier time teaching me how to levitate a table..."

"Well that's fine," Viktor laughed cheerfully

"I aim to do both, after all,"

With that said, he gestured to the center card, silently asking Yuri to flip it over and grinning eagerly when he did just that

"Ah, Death!"

"D-DEATH!?!?"

"Yes-"

"Why are you happy about that!?"

"Calm down Yuri, calm down," Viktor laughed, moving closer to gently cup his cheek

"It doesn't mean a PHYSICAL death, it's about rebirth, transition, you're about to move into a new phase in your life, that's all, it isn't about you or anyone around you actually dieing, ok?"

Yuri gulped, his face pale as he nodded, slow and anxious

"Ah... darling, you have so much to learn... but I'm so happy to be the one to teach you," Viktor mused, his expression warm and adoring as he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over the back of Yuri's hand, allowing more calming energy to flow through him, and if Yuri's expression was anything to go by, it seemed to be working

"You promise no one is going to actually die...?"

"Well I can't make any promises as I can only interpret what the spirits give me in my own language... but I would find it HIGHLY unlikely and irregular for that to happen, and think about it Yuri, this is very appropriate for what's currently going on, don't you think? You're about to enter into a very new phase of your life, and with entering that new phase comes the death of the old one, right?"

"I-I guess so..." Yuri mumbled, nodding slowly and letting out a shaking breath before reaching for the third card himself, much to Viktor's amusement, and flipping it over

"Ah, The Lovers, this is my favorite!!" Viktor exclaimed cheerfully, squeezing the hand that he was still holding

"The Lovers doesn't always represent _actual_ lovers, mind you, but rather partnership, duality, union, it makes sense, as we're about to begin a partnership ourselves, it doesn't have to be romantic, but it can be,"

Yuri nodded slowly, staring down at the card, and Viktor wondered if Yuri had quite heard him

"Yuri?"

"Huh?" the florist asked suddenly, looking up at Viktor in surprise

"Did you hear me? I said... our partnership doesn't have to be romantic.... _but it **can** be_,"

Yuri blinked, evidently confused, before Viktor could _see_ the realization beginning to dawn on him

"O-Oh..... you- .... you mean.... are you.... asking me.....?"

"Out on a date?" Viktor giggled

"I am, thank you for noticing,"

Yuri looked _stunned_

"B-But... why would-...?"

"Is something wrong?" Viktor asked, slightly concerned

"I- ... Viktor I can't even understand why you would want to _help_ me, much less why you would want to _date_ me,"

Viktor pouted, finally letting go of Yuri's hand, but only long enough to reach out and gently cup his face in both hands

"Oh Yuri, your poor little brain... no wonder your magic hasn't emerged yet, you are a truly _incredible_ person, and everything your brain tells you that disagrees with that is a lie,"

"You barely know me," Yuri pointed out

"True, but I can feel the magic within you, and magic is very finicky, for it to be so strong within you.... only a truly amazing person can have this kind of power, and you're cue! You're so pretty and charming, adorable and sweet and kind and gentle... and your flowers! I can tell by your flower shop that you take excellent care of them, you're probably a Green Witch or maybe a Hearth Witch or with your power, maybe even a Hedge Witch, I'm sure you have quite a magnificent nurturing quality to you,"

Yuri's face was bright red at this point, reaching back to rub his neck as Viktor let go and gently clasped one of Yuri's hands between both of his own

"Green Witch.... Hearth Witch, Hedge Witch, what does all of that mean...?"

"Ooh they're just different kinds of witches, depending on what you practice, what your powers are, what your religious beliefs are, that sort of thing determines what type of witch you are, you're good with plants so you're probably one of those,"

"And what kind are you?"

"I'm an Eclectic Witch! It means that I basically just follow my own rules and practice alot of different types of magic, though I have leanings as a Hedge Witch, thus the tarot, I have a natural connection to the astral and spiritual realms,"

"I-I see..."

Viktor was pretty sure Yuri didn't actually understand, but that was ok, he would teach him

"So what do you say then Yuri?"

"To being your apprentice or to being your boyfrend?" Yuri asked, his voice light and teasing, despite the clear anxiety he was still suffering from

Viktor gasped, his eyes sparkling in delight

"Well I was just going to propose a _date_ to start with but if you're already at boyfreind status-!"

"W-Wait a minute-!"

"-then I GLADLY accept!!"

"H-Huh!?"

Viktor stood up, still holding Yuri's hands as the lights in the room began to glow brighter and brighter by the minute

"Alright then Yuri, starting today I'm going to be your new master! I'm going to teach you how to open up and allow the magic into your life Yuri, and you're going to blossom into the incredible witch that I know you can be!"

At that exact moment, the lightbulbs burst, causing Viktor to wince

"Ooh.... that.... that happens alot... sorry, when magic-folk get overly excited they can sometimes-"

"Blow out lightbulbs and bend spoons?" Yuri asked hesitantly

"Y-Yeah I... I've been there...."

"Really!?" Viktor gasped excitedly, pouting when the door suddenly opened, a very annoyed looking Yura standing in the doorway, one hand on his hip the other wrapped around his familiar- a cute little cat he had named Potya

(Well, Viktor had named her "Potya", because Yura named her Puma Tiger Scorpion and _no_)

"Goddammit Viktor did you blow out lightbulbs again!?"

"Maybe...." Viktor mumbled

Yura grumbled under his breath, setting the cat down and stepping fully into the room

Viktor watched, satisfied and approving, as his student inhaled deeply and lifted his hands slowly into the air, the shards of lightbulbs following his motion before he gave a flick of his wrists and they all ended up in the trashcan at the other end of the room

"Excellent form Yura!!"

"Fuck off Viktor, don't you dare ask me to replace those bulbs, get your _new_ student to do it, I'm going to go visit Beka," he huffed, spinning on his heel and taking off out of the room

"You do that!! Tell Otabek I said hi and that I expect to see him at the gathering on Saturday!"

Yura flipped him off, but Viktor knew the message had been received and would be relayed

"Gathering?" Yuri asked as Viktor stood up, quickly following the more experienced witch out of the reading room

"Yes, for our coven, I expect you to be there as well Yuri, even if your magic isn't working by then, you're still going to be a member of our coven, and I want you introduced to your new brothers and sisters, plus you need to get used to our rituals before you start to really practice them with magic anyway, think of it as a dry-run,"

"Your... rituals...?" Yuri asked quietly, as Viktor lead him into the break room

"Mm-hm, Friday is the full moon, we're going down to the ocean to praise the Goddess and honor the tides,"

"...You know you just said a bunch of words that I didn't understand, right?"

"Oh I know, but you'll learn," Viktor winked, stepping over to one of the cabinets and leaning up on the tips of his toes, opening the door and grabbing a box of lightbulbs

"I'm glad one of us is confident..."

"You'll get there too Yuri, I promise, just give it more time," Viktor smiled fondly, shutting the cabinet door and perking at the familiar _"Borf!"_ that soon followed

"Makkachin!!" Viktor grinned, turning to the doorway as the big grey poodle came galloping forward and nearly nocked Yuri over

"O-Oof! ..I-Is... is this _your_ dog?"

"Yes! Though Makka is also my familiar,"

"Familiar...?"

"An animal who you link your life force to, they'll live as long as you do and serve as an eternal companion, they also assist in drawing magic from nature and storing or giving you more energy,"

"A-And this can happen with any animal?" Yuri asked eagerly as he started petting Makkachin's head

"Yes, any animal,"

"Then.... could you.... could you do tha for me and Vicchan? Please?" he asked urgently, reaching out and gently grabbing Viktor's sleeve

"He's getting old.... lately e's been acting kind of odd... I'm scared for him and-"

"Yuri, I can do it, no problem, no explanation needed," Viktor promised, cupping Yuri's face again and gently dragging his thumb against Yuri's lower lip

"I bound Makkachin to me as soon as I could, I understand, you don't need to worry about that, ok??"

Shakily, Yuri nodded again, his heart clearly racing, the energy around him was getting heavier, thicker, more intense, to the point that Viktor could only barely breathe, it was so suffocating

Grinning a little, Viktor decided to take his opportunity and leaned down, very gently pressing a kiss to Yuri's lips

Yuri was still for only a second, before starting to kiss back, leaning in closer........

And then all hell broke loose

Viktor kept some food in the break room for himself and his employees- who mostly included Yura, his boyfreind Otabek, and another coven member, Mila- to snack on throughout the day

One such item was a box of popcorn, wich, out of nowhere, started to pop

The lights started to flicker, the sink suddenly turned on and the cabinet doors all flew open at once, and Viktor leaned up, giggling happily and grinning down at a rather embarrassed looking Yuri

"Well look at that," Viktor noted, wrapping an arm around Yuri's shoulders and hugging him close

"It looks like your magic has finally made it's self known,"


End file.
